Lost In Paradise
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Ichigo is losing control at a very fast rate. His last hope is to escape to Hueco Mundo. But before he leaves, he runs into a certain someone.


**Lost In Paradise**

_**AN: **My first Bleach fanfiction! Yay! xD So yeah...here it is. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Bleach, or the song Lost in Paradise by Evanescence_

* * *

><p><em>I have nothing left<em>  
><em>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<em>

He awoke in the night, clutching his skull and crying out. Somewhere in the hallway outside his door, he heard his sister's room open. Not wanting them to come in, he stood quickly and pressed the familiar badge to his chest. Picking up the doll that held Kon inside of it, he shushed the soul and pulled out the pill. With solemn look on his face, he shoved the small green ball into his body and headed towards the window.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?"

The orange haired boy merely ignored the other and pushed open the window. Giving one last look back into his room, he murmured to Kon, "Take care of them." With that, he jumped out the window and to the ground below. That's when the mad cackling started up in his head. Grimacing, he flash stepped towards Kisuke's house, only to find a familiar black haired soul reaper in his way.

"Where do you think you are going, Ichigo?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I...I need to go. I have to-" He was cut off as another sharp pain erupted behind his eyes, causing his vision to momentarily go black. When it focused again, Rukia was staring worriedly into his eyes, the eyes that were no longer his own.

"I-Ichigo..?"

Said soul reaper's eyes flickered briefly before going back to their normal brown, "You have to let me go. You don't understand he's-" Another shout as pain once again erupted, "I'm losing control."

_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_  
><em>I'm just as scared as you<em>

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Just go! Get away from me before he gains control again. Please...for me, Rukia."

He clenched his eyes shut tight, pulling at his hair as the hollow inside him forcefully tried to gain control. Ichigo was not going to last much longer. Looking up at Rukia, his chocolate eyes displayed fear. He didn't want to hurt anyone, that's why he had to get to Kisuke's shop. There, he could escape into Hueco Mundo, or the Soul Society, or somewhere. Somewhere other than here.

_Run away, run away_  
><em>One day we won't feel this pain anymore<em>

In that moment, something snapped. Black waves of reiatsu burst forth from Ichigo's body. White bone soon began covering his face, and the rest of his body. A mask slowly covered his face, and the howl of a hollow ripped out from his throat. In mere seconds, he was covered head to toe in the white bone.

A blur of white stepped in front of Rukia.

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" The black haired soul reaper called.

"He is no longer himself. I have been ordered to dispose of him."

Tears fell from her eyes, "No! Ichigo is...Ichigo is still here!"

Ignoring her, the captain stepped forward and drew his sword, "I will make this quick, for your sake. Do not think I am-" He was cut off as a clawed hand shoved its way into his chest, making him cough. Blood spurted from the wound as the hollow removed it's hand. It turned its icy gaze to Rukia, who backed away, shivering.

"Ichigo...?"

_All the promises I made_  
><em>Just to let you down<em>  
><em>You believed in me, but I'm broken<em>

The hollow ignored her and opened a portal. Stepping through, it glanced back at her, a mournful whine escaping its throat. At that time, Rukia couldn't help but think that Ichigo was still fighting. The hollow waited, one foot in the portal, the other still on the streets of Karakura town.

With a sad expression, Rukia murmured, "Go."

And it left.

The soul reaper fell to her knees, sobbing, the bloody body of her brother in front of her.

_Alone, and lost in paradise _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_Really, really short. I know. But it's just a basis. I'm trying to get a feel for the characters because there is a story I want to write later. So yeah, review and tell me if anyone was out of character. :) Don't go off on me on how short it was, because I know it was short. I might make a sequel, depending. Review?_


End file.
